1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle interior part and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle interior part having a base member, a foamed resin material covering a surface of the base member, and a surface cover member covering a surface of the foamed resin material and a periphery of the base member, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An opening and closing lid (consol lid) of a consol box as a known vehicle interior part is taught by, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 2009-67105. The console lid includes a base member (lid cover), a cushioning material covering a surface of the base member, and a surface cover member covering a surface of the cushioning material and a periphery of the base member. Further, a periphery of the surface cover member is folded back along the periphery of the base member, so as to form a folded back portion on a back surface of the base member.
Generally, the consol box is disposed between a driver seat and a passenger seat, so as to be used as an armrest as well as a storage box. Because the consol lid of the consol box is constructed as described above, the consol box can be comfortably used as the armrest.
However, in this known art, a folded back portion of the surface cover member of the consol lid is fixed or connected to a back surface of the base member by staples, nails or other such fixture members. Therefore, in a manufacturing process of the consol lid, a tacking (stapling) step is required in order to fix the folded back portion of the surface cover member to the back surface of the base member.
The tacking step in the manufacturing process of the consol lid is time-consuming. This time-consuming work may lead to increased manufacturing costs of the consol lid. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved consol lid (i.e., an improved vehicle interior part).